Moments with you
by hopelessXXromanticXX
Summary: "falling in love with you was the best and worst thing that ever happened." A Taylor Lautner FanFic. when madison meets taylor there lives somehow mixed. a sprialing romance.


The meet and greet was only a moment away, the room where he sat was within my reach, and all I could to was try not to faint. I heard the man on the other side of the red velvet curtain mumble something into a radio. The man on the other end replied with a static filled answer. The girl who had gone in before me came out crying and clutching to a signed picture.

"So what are you going to say to him? Are you nervous?" it was my best friend Rory. We had known each other since the beginning of time and now he was standing here, with me. The only person I would trust at such an important moment of my life.

"That's right…I have to talk to him!" I felt my heart beat faster and faster until I could make out the individual sounds.

"NEXT!" the man's voice startled me.

"GO! Go, go!" Rory yelled and pushed me inside the curtain to meet him.

I glanced up into the beautiful face of the boy I had been waiting to meet for the past 74 hours of my life. I looked into his eyes and felt all of the nerves melt away, felt every worry leave my body. I knew EXACTLY what I was going to say to him.

"Wow…" I paused, as did he. I watched both of our eyebrows pulling together in a swift and mirrored motion.

"What?" he said as a handsome half smile spread across his face.

"You have the most...amazing eyes." I bit my lip hoping I didn't sound totally ridiculous.

"Not normally the answer I get." He laughed and the smile spread to touch his eyes.

"Oh and what is?" I gave an uncharacteristically flirty smile.

"You know, nice abs, great body, or my personal favorite, "You're not as hot in person. So that was a new one for me."

"Glad I could make your day Mr. Lautner." Taylor laughed loudly and it made me laugh too as though it was contagious.

"Well thank you…?" he paused.

"Madison, or Maddy if you like." I said quickly.

"Well thank you Madison. Now how can I make your day?" the question was my opening, I was going to have to be brave.

"I'm not going all crazy fan girl here but…" I paused hoping it would turn out right. "I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go catch a movie, or something." I knew he would turn it down, but I had to ask. He looked at his phone for a second and then back to me.

"Well I would love that, we should go eat though cause I'm starving." He flashed me a huge smile. It had worked! I, Madison, was going on a dated with THE Taylor Lautner.

"Really?" the tone of my voice was one of surprise

"Yeah absolutely, it will be my first real date in a _LONG_ time." He said looking over his shoulder at one of the police men in the room. "Was Madison here the last of the girls?" He asked, and the man opened the curtain to reveal Rory.

Rory was as gay as they came, and he had no problem showing it. He stood there wearing dark skinny jeans, a fitted red blazer and a shirt that said "LIKES BOYS" from the show glee. Rory had "come out of the closet" in the 6th grade. I, of course, had known since we were five when he told me he had a crush on Kevin in our class. Now he was staring at Taylor like he was a god or something.

"Rory? Are you ok?" I snapped my fingers and inch from his face.

"What? Huh yeah I'm fine!" he flashed a huge smile at Taylor. "Did I hear you were going on a date?" Rory wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, call your mom and have her pick you up." I smiled and turned back you Taylor.

"Where should we go to eat?" he asked.

"Oh gosh I have no idea, I live in Michigan not California." I explained to him.

"Michigan? Really? I was headed there tomorrow I'm taking a three month break from my job to spend some time with family." Taylor's face was ecstatic, he seemed happy to meet someone else from Michigan.

"Let's get out of here." I said. Taylor's smile broadened and we walked past Rory and onto our date.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"Do you really think he loves you Mo?" Rory asked me. I was sitting in my room at home, curling my hair. Rory had a dreamy look in his eyes as he picked up the picture of Taylor and me.

"I do, he's so amazing. I have never been happier than I am with him Row." I caught myself smiling in the mirror.

"I still can't get over the fact that he's taking you to Paris for your birthday. It must be nice to have a rich, famous, wonderful boyfriend…now I just need to find one." We both busted out laughing but were interrupted by a knock on the window.

"Hello Beautiful," Taylor ducked into my room and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well that's my cue to leave, bye Mo, see ya Taylor." Rory said, he turned around and winked at me on the way out.

"Did Rory spend the night?" Taylor asked, taking on the jealous look he got when I was around other guys.

"RORY is GAY, so yes he spent the night. Just like he does every Friday." I poked Taylor in the ribs and he squirmed trying not to giggle like a girl.

"So, am I really going to meet your parents tonight?" he looked nervous.

"And my crazy twin siblings Jamie and Dylan, and my dogs Dobby and Winky." I said in a happy matter-a-fact tone.

"Your dogs are named after Harry Potter characters?" he laughed at me.

"Yes, I love harry potter, you know that."

"You're adorable…" he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek again. I felt myself blush.

"Madison!" my mom called from downstairs.

"What mom?" I yelled back covering Taylor's mouth so he wouldn't say anything.

"Is that boy of yours coming for dinner tonight? What does he like to eat?" she ask. Taylor licked my hand and I removed it quickly.

"Yes mom Taylor is coming for dinner, use the steaks I bought and make baked potatoes please." My mom called back with a simple "Alright." before walking away to the kitchen.

I turned back to Taylor now. "That was gross! Would you want me to lick you?" I paused, noticing a smug grin spreading across his face. "DON'T answer that." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Oh come on." Taylor said putting his hands up in defense when I smacked his shoulder. We laughed and he put his arm around me.

Taylor and I had met a year ago, and the three months in Michigan were the only time we had been together since. We had been 'dating' for a year and had been on 17 dates. He was always so busy with work. It made it hard for us to see each other at all. I had just graduated from high school two days ago, so he came into town to see me. He told me he was staying for the rest of summer and fall.

Knowing he was going to be here was like finding out your husband is coming home from war. Each moment was precious to me, every breath as important as the next or last. It seems silly, really, being in love with someone you never get to see. But our separation wasn't a punishment for me or him, we just fell more in love if we were apart.

( Taylor's POV)

Madison's house wasn't small; it seemed to loom overhead as I walked up the porch steps. I could hear her family inside, bustling around when I reached the door. I knocked twice. Within twenty seconds someone was opening the door for me. Thank God it was Madison, otherwise I would have frozen on the spot. A small half smile began spreading across her face. I relaxed almost immediately and felt all tension melt from my body. How did she do that?

"Why, don't you look stunning." I said as sweetly as I could manage without over doing it.

"You don't look to bad yourself." The smile on her face was huge now. I felt a bit more confident now. "Listen, just be you tonight. My parents won't try anything; at least I don't think they will. So just be your charming self, ok?" she looked scared, and sure enough she began to hiccup the way she did when she nervous.

"Will do, now will you calm down? They aren't going to eat me." Or at least I thought they wouldn't. I felt Madison slip her small hand into mine and pull me in the front door, closing it behind us.

The house smelled nice and I could tell that they had made the steaks like Madison said they would. The living room was inviting and opened to the kitchen all the same. The room had a large red sofa, matching chairs, wood floors, and a very big television on the back wall. As I observed the parts of the house I could see a woman came around the corner,

"You must be Taylor, it is so mice to finally meet you!" she said smiling. To my surprise the woman pulled me into a huge hug.

"It's very nice to meet you too Mrs. Gray." I smiled and said politely.

"Oh for heaven's sake, call me Lisa!" she said excitedly patting my shoulder. A tall man walked into view with blonde graying hair blue eyes, and a pointed nose. He was in total contrast to his wife with her slim figure, tan skin and dark hair. I stretched out my hand when he got close enough.

"Hello sir, it's very nice to meet you Mr. Gray." I said shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, son. What was your name I didn't catch it?" he smiled.

"Taylor, sir." I nodded once and smiled back at him. Two other people came running down the stairs into view, a boy and a girl.

"OMG!" the girl shouted when she saw me standing in the living room. Like her father she was fair. Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, she was short but I guessed she was in high school, maybe 16 years old.

"ITS TAYLOR LAUTNER! TAYLOR LAUTNER IS IN MY HOUSE! JACOB BLACK IS IN MY HOUSE!" I laughed as she ran forward and jumped up and down at the same time. I guessed Madison had kept my identity a secret for a reason. But now I understood why, her sister was a BIG fan.

"I have all of your posters and all four cardboard cut outs from the twilight movies! I have all the movies you've ever been in on DVD and everything! You're so unbelievably HOT! Can I see your abs?" the girl rambled on and on until Madison drew the line at my abs and covered her mouth.

"This is Jamie, as you can tell by now she's a little high-strung." Madison rolled her eyes at her squirming sister.

"Hey Jamie." I said laughing and smiling alongside Madison's parents. The girl let out a small scream before passing out and crumpling to the floor.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Mr. Gray said helping his still unconscious daughter off the floor and setting her down on the couch.

"Taylor, this is Dylan. My brother." Madison said and ushered him forward to shake my hand. Like Jamie he had blue eyes, but he had brown hair and a tanner skin tone.

"Hey, what was it like to kiss that chick on your movie…I think it was Abduction." Dylan ask, raising his eyebrows. Madison looked mortified.

"Oh you mean Lily! She was alright." I said raising my eyebrows to match his. I heard Madison smack her head and looked up to see her rubbing her temple.

"Well we don't want all of those steaks to go cold! Let's eat!" Mrs. Gray said happily, rushing over to the kitchen.

Madison was so talkative with her family. She was being abnormally sweet to everyone. What was she up to? My inner monologue was interrupted when I had a sudden thought. I had never kissed Madison! She had been my girlfriend for a year now and I had never kissed her! What was wrong with me!

"So daddy, Taylor is taking me to Paris for my birthday next month." Madison said it so casually. My heart raced.

"NO he certainly is NOT!" Mr. Gray's face was a light shade of red, and getting deeper.

"Um yeah he kind of is. It's a gift dad. Please let me go?" she pleaded to him now.

"I have already gotten the tickets for the plane, set up security detail, and gotten the _ROOMS." _I emphasized the last word, trying to make it clear that we would not be in the same room, let alone the same bed. I saw his face relax, not a lot but a bit.

"Separate rooms huh?" He asked me, raising his eyebrows high onto his head.

"Yes sir. I would never do anything without your approval. I was planning on asking you about it later tonight. I guess Madison had a different idea." We, Madison, her dad and I, all laughed.

"Well I'm sure you can handle yourself just fine. You are almost 19; I have no way of keeping you here. It will be like practice for college." Her father was rambling and I saw a smile across Madison's face.

"I can go? I'm going to Paris! Oh thank you daddy thank you!" Madison jumped up from her chair. She ran to the other side of the table and hugged her father tightly.

"Thank you very much Mr. Gray." I said smiling. My insides felt like they were full of air, like I was floating. I was going to Paris with the world's most amazing girl.

(Madison POV)

"Do you have everything? All of your clothes, your tooth brush, a book to read, what about you're…" my mother never stopped. Always worrying about me, and obsessing.

"Yeah mom, I have everything, I'll only be gone for a week. You like Taylor; he won't hurt me, if anything he will help me if I go into stress mode on the plain." The minute I mentioned my possible panic attack I regretted it.

"NOPE now you're not going at all. Come along, back inside with you." She grabbed my forearm and tried dragging me inside.

"Mom I will be just fine, I promise," My mother's eyes started to reduce in size as she claimed down. "I have to go. Tay is here for me. I love you." I reached over to my mom and hugged her along with my dad. Jamie, who was still trying not to freak out on Taylor every time he was around, came out and hugged me too.

"Where's Dylan?" I ask looking around until my eyes landed on a spot on the porch where a sad looking boy sat.

Dylan and I had always been close. Closer then Jamie and I ever were. Dylan had kidney cancer, and had been in the hospital twice in the past six years. I was always worried about him, about how he was feeling and if he was alright.

"Dylan?" I walked over to the porch and sat next to him.

"Do you really have to go?" he asked me, looking over with watery eyes that made my heart melt.

"I'll only be gone for a week. There's nothing for you to worry about. I do need to get going though." I put my hand on his shoulder and felt him relax.

"I know, have fun," he gave a small laugh. "But not too much fun." He said poking me in the ribs laughing and winking at me. He always knew how to lighten the mood.

I hugged him, and kissed his forehead. Walking to Taylor's car I noticed my mom was crying. I rolled my eyes, it was ONLY a week. I wasn't going to die! I opened the door, waving goodbye again before Taylor started the car and pulled away from the curb. This was going to be the best birthday of my life!

The inside of Taylor's car was…expensive looking. Dark leather seating and a lot of buttons on the dash board. I usually tried not to think about how much money Tay had. For some reason I couldn't help it right now. His Rolex watch glinted in the sun, and his eight hundred dollar shoes tapped the floor. I looked over myself, I looked sad in comparison. A top from Kohl's, jeans from Target, and knock-off Sperries, that was it. Taylor caught me looking from me to him and back.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned me with loving eyes.

"No, I'm fine. I guess I'm just nervous." I responded with a tiny smile.

"Everything is going to be great, you'll see. I even got us first class tickets." He smiled brightly. There he went again with money thing! I just nodded and turned back to look out the window again.

The plane ride was longer then I had expected it would be and I guess I had fallen asleep at some point. I heard someone yawn next to me. It was Taylor no doubt, he had been leaning his head against mine. I peeked at Taylor's watch and it said 9:00am. I had slept for a good six hours.

"Madison, look, we're here." Taylor shook me, not knowing I was awake.

"Really?" I leaned across him and looked out the airplane window, we were circling to land. A sudden jolt of excitement ran through my veins and my heart began pounding.

"Welcome to Paris beautiful." Tay said to me. My heart fluttered in my chest.

"Hello my name is Peter follow me to your room." The short, fat, balding man said. His accent was so thick I could barely make out the words.

"Excuse me?" Taylor tapped the man on the shoulder. "I asked for two rooms." He said, pulling his eyebrows together.

"We are very sorry sir, but the Queen of England is here for a visit and we were…required…to give her the suite from which you ask us for." He finished looking worried that Taylor would be mad. Taylor looked from the man, Peter, to me and back, clearly deciding what to do next.

"Did you give us a double room?" Tay asked, clearly and calmly.

"Oh yes sir. Our very best double suite, with two Queen sized beds and a fully stocked kitchen as an apology for the inconvience we have caused you and your guest, ." The man shook, he seemed like he thought Tay was going to hit or shout at him.

"That is perfect, Peter, thank you very much for all of your help." I said, touching his shoulder, Peter seemed to relax at my touch. I gave him a smile when we stopped in front of a set of wide, cream, double doors. Taylor looked down at me, was it possible he had gotten cuter in the past six seconds?

"Your room." Peter made a sweeping slash bowing motion and opened the doors to the truly stunning suite. I gasped as I covered my mouth, it was so beautiful, I couldn't believe I got to stay in it.

"Will this be to your liking?" the little man said, swallowing hard.

"This is great Peter, thank you." Taylor said to him. Peter bowed once more, showing off his badly balding head and exited the room. Tay turned to me, his eyes gleaming.

"Are you sure you want to share a room with me? I can get us another hotel…" he rambled on, worried for no reason.

"Yes, this is going to be great." I tilted up on my toes and kissed his cheek, he blushed.

"Come on, let's get unpacked, I have a surprise for you." He grabbed my hand and took me over to the beds, letting me choose which one I wanted. I quickly unpacked and changed into something FAR cuter then what I had been wearing.

My outfit was way nicer looking then I thought. I was wearing a BRIGHT red dress that fell and flowed all around me, ending just above my knee, a black retro leather jacket and black stockings to match. Along with a very nice pair ankle boots, with bright red buttons. I had gone on a bit of a shopping spree, I had an ironic sense of style, I was a retro/vintage/cute kind of person. I walked out of the closet (yes it was a huge walk-in) and saw Taylor's mouth pop open as he looked me up and down.

"Do I look alright?" I asked sarcastically, walking over and closing his mouth for him. He blushed as red as my dress in return.

"Heck, if I knew I would have dressed better…" he said looking over himself. I thought he looked handsome in his white dress shirt, dark jeans, black shoes, and nice black skinny tie.

"You…" I said fixing the lopsided tie. "Look perfect." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Now I have a surprise for you. So put this on." He handed me a blindfold.

"Why?" I drew out the word in my questioning voice.

"Just do it." He rolled his eyes jokingly, taking the blindfold from my hand and tying it around my head.


End file.
